Correspondance
by Romania
Summary: À Poudlard ouvre une agence de rencontre par correspondance par hiboux. Inscrit bien malgré lui, Sirius correspond aves le mystérieux J. Alors que se développe leur relation par le biais des lettre, le bal approche et avec lui l'invitable rencontre. SB/RL
1. Inscription

**Titre:** Correspondance ( titre pourri mais qui veux tout dire)

**Auteur**: Romania

**Disclamer**: Tout les personnage sont le propriété de J.K Rowling. Seul les évènements de l'histoire m'appartiennent.

**Couple:** Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ( non mais ils ne peuvent qu'aller ensemble ces deux là non??)

**Note:** Bon que dire à part que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai envie d'écrire cette histoire sans toutefois prendre le temps de le faire. Aujourd'hui je me lance enfin dans ma première fic HP. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!!

**Note 2:** Je ne sais pas trop quand paraitra le second chapitre qui n'existe pour l'instant que dans ma tête...

Bonne lecture

xx

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Inscription**

P.o.V Sirius

Comment en étais-je arrivé là?

Encore une fois, mener par ma fierté stupide - la fierté des Black dont j'avais hérité bien malgré moi- m'avais menée dans le piège tendu par mon meilleur ami James Potter. Jamesie, qui voulait depuis longtemps me caser, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily Evans, m'avait convaincu avec quelques tours habiles de m'inscrire à cette nouvelle agence de rencontre de Poudlard.

J'explique.

Des filles de septième années - c'est à croire que les filles de notre âges sont toujours aussi jeunes d'esprit…quoi que dans un sens nous, les maraudeurs, n'étions pas mieux…hum…- ont décidées d'ouvrir une agence de rencontre par le biais d'hiboux. Pour s'inscrire il suffit de remplir un formulaire et, par un procéder magique que je n'ai pas trop compris, l'agence nous jumèle avec une autre personne. Alors cette personne devient notre correspondant. Pendant cinq mois, nous devons correspondre par le biais des hiboux de l'école pour ensuite nous rencontrer lors d'un bal organiser par l'agence.

Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de cette agence - nommée Cupidon…non mais quoi de plus puéril, cucul…bref féminin ( et n'allez pas croire que j'aie quoi que ce soit contre les filles mais il faut avouer que seul un membre du sexe faible- sans discrimination…- pouvait avoir ce genre d'idée) - j'ai éclater de rire.

Nous, et quand je dis nous je veux bien sur parler des maraudeurs, étions assis dans la salle commune, près du foyer, lorsque deux jeunes filles sont venue annoncer l'ouverture de l'agence.

- Qui pourrait bien s'inscrire à ce genre d'idioties, me suis-je exclamer tout haut après que les filles eurent fini de parler et qu'elle ait proposé à tout les intéressés (plutôt ées…bon j'arrête!) d'aller prendre un formulaire.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a autant de facilité que toi dans les relations amoureuses, Black.

Je ne suis pas trop sur de l'identité de celle qui me donna cette réponse. Ce que je sais cependant c'est que ce fut le déclencheur. Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant que James devait être en train de réfléchir à son plan pour que je m'inscrive à cette agence, moi je songeais à ma réputation de coureur de jupons. Je ne l'ai jamais cherchée, sérieusement. Les filles me tombent dans les bras, c'est un fait point final. Pourtant, elles savent que je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à l'une d'entre-elles…

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elles venaient vers moi. Je veux dire, pourquoi pas Remus. Lui qui est si gentil, si doux, si calme…- non je ne fais pas une fixation sur Remus ou quoi que ce soit du genre…je constate c'est tout!!- ou bien Peter, qui est le moins téméraire de notre groupe?

On m'a déjà dit que c'était mon côté rebelle et mon charisme naturel - écoutez je constate, je constate…non je n'ai pas la grosse tête!!- qui m'ont hissés au sommet du top 10 des mecs les plus demander de Poudlard, à égalité avec mon frère- pas de sang, mais de cœur- James.

En parlant de lui, c'est un coup de coude de sa part qui me tira de mes pensées.

- Pad, pourquoi tu ne t'inscrirais pas? Ça pourrait être drôle de voir avec qui leur sort te jumèlerait!

- Pourquoi tu ne t'inscrirais pas Prongs?

Ce dernier me fit des gros yeux tout en jetant un regard de biais à Lily qui discutait avec Remus.

- T'es malade. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour obtenir ma Lily joli pas question de prendre le moindre risque qu'elle me laisse. Allez Pad, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon.

- Mon temps, ai-je répondu du tac au tac. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des idioties pareilles, et surtout pas pour répondre à une fille que je ne connais pas!

Décidant que la discutions était terminée je me suis levé pour me rendre aux cuisines. J'avais faim, alors pourquoi ne pas y faire un saut? Seulement je ne m'y rendis jamais parce que mon meilleur ami me rattrapa avant que j'y parvienne avant de m'entrainer dans un endroit tranquille.

- Prend ça!

Il me tendit un formulaire d'inscription ainsi qu'une plume.

- James, je t'ai déjà dit…

- Est-ce que le grand Sirius Black aurait peur de se faire jumelé avec un pichou ?

- James.

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir qui n'avait même pas le mérite de sembler réaliste avant de tendre sa main vers le formulaire.

- Bien, t'a gagné! Je le reprends puisque tu es terrifié!

- Je n'ai peur de rien!

À peine eut-je prononcé ses paroles que je souhaitais les retirées. Mais il était trop tard. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, James lança :

- Alors je te laisse le remplir en paix.

Puis il se sauva avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

_Tu me le paieras James…_

Mais, malgré tout, comme il s'y attendait. J'ai remplis le formulaire et je l'ai envoyé par hiboux…

Maintenant j'attendais. J'attendais la réponse à la lettre que j'avais jointe avec le fichu formulaire sous le regard amusé de mon adoré James (notez bien l'ironie de ma remarque). Alors que je me disais que je lui enverrais bien ma chaussure en guise de projectile, un hibou entra par la fenêtre. Rapidement j'ai détaché le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait sur sa patte tout en regardant frénétiquement autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un me regardait. Dans la salle commune, tous vaquaient à leur occupation sans se poser de question.

Alors que le hibou s'envolait - la poisse il faudrait que je me rende à la volière pour envoyer mon prochain message - j'ai rapidement déplié le parchemin pour en parcourir les lignes.

_« O._

_Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment répondre à ta question. Pourquoi je me suis inscrit? Difficile à dire. En vérité je ne le sais pas trop moi-même. Je pense que j'ai voulu, dans un premier temps trouvé quelqu'un à qui je pourrais confier mes pensées sans crainte de jugement direct. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de te conter ma vie non plus : ) . _

_Je sais qu'il faut terminer par une question à la fin de chaque lettre alors je t'envois celle-ci : Toi est-ce que tu cherchais l'amour ou autre chose en t'inscrivant?_

_J. »_

J?

Sans le vouloir mon regard s'est dirigé vers James qui discutait avec Peter. Non, pas James…J ce pouvait être n'importe qui! J, ce n'était peut-être même pas la première lettre du prénom de mon correspondant!

Moi je signais bien O.

O pour Orion, mon « middle name ».

Au début j'avais pensé écrire P. Sauf que je me suis dit qu'un jour la question du pourquoi P se poserait et que je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un, autre mes amis, sache mon surnom.

J…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien y répondre? Cette question en tête, j'ai fourré le bout de parchemin dans mes poches avant d'aller rejoindre mes amis…

* * *

_En théorie le prochain chapitre serait du P.O.V de Remus._

_À bientôt_

_Romania_

_xx_

_Les reviews de toutes sortes sont toujours extrèmement appréciées_


	2. Lettres nocturnes

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Mlle Potter: Merci pour ta review! J, évidament que c'est pour Remus, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, Siri, lui, ne s'en rendra pas compte!! L'aveuglement des hommes!! XD

Sahada: Merci J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

Loulou2a: Merci :p Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Svetlana Black: Mici! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! Ils vont trop bien ensemble!

Voilà le chapitre 2 plus tôt que prévu. Bonne lecture xx

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Lettre nocturnes**

P.o.V Remus

Il devait être plus de minuit lorsque me suis réveillé dans la bibliothèque, le nez dans un livre de la réserve. Oui, bon je n'étais pas censé me trouver là, mais comme j'étais bon élève et préfet de surcroit, la bibliothécaire m'avait temporairement autorisé à poursuivre mes recherches sur la lycanthropie dans la réserve. Seulement, je crains qu'elle ne m'est oubliée.

Me remettant debout, j'ai refermé le dit livre avant de le replacer sur l'étagère et de quitter la réserve, mes multiples parchemins et plumes en main. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir deux yeux jaunes qui me fixaient. J'ai eu un incontrôlable mouvement de recul qui me fit échapper deux ou trois parchemin avant de me rendre conte que les yeux appartenaient à une chouette de la volière. Cette dernière tenait dans son bec, non pas un fromage, mais une lettre. Posant le reste de mes affaires sur la table, je me suis approché d'elle avant de prendre le morceau de parchemin plié en deux que j'ouvris.

À la lueur de la lune, j'ai essayé de lire ce qui était écrit seulement je manquais vraiment de lumière. Alors, fouillant dans ma robe de sorcier je sortis ma baguette avant de murmurer un « lumos » qui me permit enfin de lire.

_« J._

_Si tu veux me faire par de quoi que ce soit, sent toi bien libre de le faire. Je ne sais pas très bien parler de mes sentiments, mais j'ai une bonne écoute à ce que raconte les autres, bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours à l'aise de me confier leurs problèmes (est-ce parce que j'ai l'air grande gueule ou parce que je suis du genre à dire franchement mes pensées?? : D )._

_Pour répondre à ta question, si je participe à ce genre d'idio…hum…d'activité, c'est en un sens pour voir. J'avais envie de savoir avec qui on me jumèlerait. Quelqu'un de timide? D'extravertis? Téméraire? Calme?_

_Je dois avouer que je suis content d'être jumeler avec quelqu'un qui me semble…hum…disons pas une espèce de folle qui bavent sur le premier mec qui passe…( je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire...)._

_Bref, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi donc je me permets deux ou trois question :_

_Ta couleur préférée?_

_Ton âge?_

_Et finalement (j'ai eu envie de te demander ta maison, mais on ne peut pas donc) la couleur de tes yeux?_

_J'attends ta réponse,_

_O. »_

La réponse de O me fit rire. Il semblait avoir le sens de l'humour et c'était plutôt positif. Seulement une chose. Il devait croire que j'étais une fille ce qui était, en un sens problématique. Que penserait-il lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait été jumeler avec un garçon? C'était sensé être une agence de rencontre. Peut-être le prendrait-il mal?

J'ai réfléchis un moment tout en pensant à ce qu'il avait écrit. Au moins ni lui ni moi ne recherchions vraiment l'amour en nous inscrivant. Pour moi c'était parce que Lily m'avait convaincue de le faire. De toute façon qui pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas?

Saisissant une de mes plumes ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge je me suis dépêché de répondre à O.

_« O._

_Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup rit en recevant ta réponse. Et pour répondre à tes questions concernant la personne avec qui tu es jumeler je dirais que je suis plutôt timide qu'extravertis, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être téméraire. En général je suis plutôt calme quoi que ça dépend des jours! ;)_

_Ma couleur préférée est le bleu foncé, j'ai 17 ans ( et oui je suis en septième!!) et ma maison est …_

_Sans blague mes yeux sont ambrés! Et les tiens?_

_Sinon il faut que je te dise que je ne suis vraiment pas une folle qui bave sur le premier mec qui passe, loin de là…_

_En vérité, je suis un gars. Ouaip, en tout cas aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas pensé de ça, que nous soyons deux mecs et pourtant qu'on nous aient jumeler. Moi personnellement je m'en fiche, mais si tu ne veux plus qu'on s'écrive je vais respecter ta décision!_

_Ce qui m'amène à te poser cette question plutôt délicate mais bon : Qu'est-ce que tu penses de deux gars ensemble?_

_En espérant une réponse,_

_J. »_

Je crois que je suis devenu rouge tomate en écrivant ma question pour O. Pliant le parchemin en deux je l'ai donné à la chouette qui eu tôt fait de s'envoler. Puis j'ai entrepris de ramasser mes autres parchemins que j'avais échappés plus tôt. Alors que je terminais, la chouette s'engouffra dans la fenêtre restée ouverte après son départ, un parchemin dans le bec. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'ai lâché mes affaires sur la table puis ai déplié la missive.

_« J._

_Tu te couches tard dit donc! Voilà un point que nous avons en commun. Alors tu es un gars…peut importe. Au moins je sais que tu ne vas pas te mettre à m'écrire des mots doux au bout d'une semaine (en vérité je ne le supporterais pas et si la personne avec qui je correspondais le faisait je pense que je ne lui répondrais juste pas…bref). _

_Les yeux ambré…et bien tu dois avoir un regard magnifique!!_

_Je blague, enfin à demi :P!!_

_Moi j'ai les yeux semblables à la plus profonde des nuits (mon âme de poète qui se dévoile enfin…Là je blague et pour vrai!). Bref j'ai les yeux sombres- en fait plûtôt changeant allant du gris à quelques teintes de bleu tout dépendant... _

_Bien que tu ne l'as pas demandé j'adore le noir, j'ai aussi 17 ans et ma maison est aussi !!_

_Enfin pour répondre à ta question : Je n'ai rien contre, quoi que je trouve ça un peu étrange. Mais si les deux personne s'aiment alors pourquoi pas…je veux dire, je ne suis pas homo, mais si un de mes amis m'annonçait qu'il l'était alors je le supporterais la dedans sans le juger! Et toi t'en pense quoi?_

_Et finalement ma question : Dans combien de temps tu comptes te coucher? Il est minuit et demi là!!:P_

_Vite répond moi! (oui je suis extrêmement énerver le soir quand je ne réussis pas à dormir!)_

_O. »_

Je crois n'avoir jamais lu aussi rapidement ni m'être autant dépêcher pour écrire. Ce O., il semblait vraiment énergique malgré l'heure tardive. Un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai attrapé un autre parchemin avant de me mettre à rédiger la réponse.

_« O._

_Comment peux-tu être aussi énergique au beau milieu de la nuit? Quoi qu'il en soit ce côté de toi ne doit pas déplaire à ta copine! ;P_

_Tes yeux aussi doivent être agréables à regarder!! _

_Blague à part, je suis content que tu veules bien continuer à m'écrire, même si je dois rester éveillé pour te répondre!! Demain en DCFM je vais dormir sur le bureau! _

_Ce que je pense de l'homosexualité? À peu près la même chose que toi. L'amour c'est plus important que le reste non?!_

_Quant à l'heure que je me couche? Disons que je te laisse me répondre, que je te renvoi le hibou puis que je vais dormir, ça marche?_

_Taratatam ( ok imagine un bruit de tambour), ma question : O. le quidditch, ça te plait?_

_J'attend ta réponse pour pouvoir dormir :P,_

_J.»_

Laissant la chouette s'envoler encore une fois, j'ai pris un nouveau morceau de parchemin et ai attendu la réponse qui arriva rapidement.

_« Mon cher J._

_Bon je vais faire court pour que tu puisses fermer tes jolis zyeux ( dit le moi si je suis trop bizarre!!:P)._

_Je suis si énergique parce que je le suis toujours!_

_Je n'ai pas de copine mon cher. Toi?_

_L'amour est le plus important (ok ne va jamais répéter ça à personne ma réputation sera fini!)_

_J'adore le quidditch!! J'en mange!!_

_Je pense que c'était assez court! Allez bonne nuit._

_O.»_

J'ai ris. Voilà une réponse expédiée! Rapidement j'ai griffonnée ma propre réponse :

_« Très cher O,_

_Pas de copine non plus! Et un autre point en commun, :P._

_Passe une excellente nuit! _

_Et n'oubli pas de m'écrire demain._

_J, qui va aller trouver son lit._

_P.S : Tu as oublié ta question…ha lala jeune écervelé!!:P»_

Ceci fait j'ai éteins ma baguette, récupéré mes affaires et ai quitté la bibliothèque en direction de mon dortoir!

* * *

_Ainsi ce termine le chapitre 2_

_Le troisième à venir dans la semaine._

_Bisous_

_Romania_


	3. Au bout de deux mois

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Svetlana Black: Merci pour la review! Sans plus attendre voilà le chapitre 3 qui se déroule un peu plus loin dans le temps :P

Loulou2a: Merci! C'est vrai qu'il s'entendent plutôt bien Mais est-ce que les choses évoluraient dans le même sens s'ils savaient l'identité de leur correspondant!? ( L'auteur qui se pose elle même des question :P) J'espère que ce petit saut dans le temps te plaira!!

_Sur ce bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Au bout de deux mois**

P.o.V Sirius

J'étais en train de déjeuner dans la salle commune avec les maraudeurs lorsque le courrier est arrivé. Un tas de chouette de toutes races et couleurs ont fondues sur les tables laissant échapper les lettres à leurs destinataires. Naturellement, comme à chaque matin, j'ai levé la main pour attraper la mienne que j'ai rapidement glissée dans ma robe de sorcier. J'avais tellement hâte de parcourir les lignes couverte de l'écriture désormais familière de J.

- Une admiratrice secrète Pad?

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir le sourire entendu de Moony qui jetait un regard à James.

- Nah, laisse Moon.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous laisse jamais lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ces lettres et que tu t'isoles pour les lires?

Les yeux d'ambre de mon ami pétillaient de malice. Arg, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si observateur?

- Quelles lettres? demanda Peter qui visiblement ne suivait pas la conversation.

- Rien, ai-je grogné en me levant.

Je détestais lorsque mes amis se mêlaient comme ça de ma vie privé. Ce que J m'écrivais n'étais pas de leurs affaires après tout, ça ne regardait que moi. Le regard de James se braqua sur moi, lui aussi était amusé par la situation.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre, hein? lança-t-il se mettant du côté de Remus.

Je n'ai pas répondu, une fois n'est pas coutume, me contentant de tourner les talons alors que Lily réprimandait mes deux amis leurs disant de me laisser tranquille. Moi je m'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'aller lire ce que m'avait écrit J.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, j'ai ouvert la lettre.

_« Mon très cher O._

_Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire ces trois derniers jours mais je…j'étais indisposé! Je sais qu'en lisant ces lignes tu vas vouloir me répondre que je peux tout te dire, mais il faut que tu comprennes que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes. Alors je t'en prit ne me pose pas de question là-dessus!_

_Comment vas-tu? Tes notes en potions se sont-elles améliorées? Ton ami à-t-il enfin réussit à te faire comprendre comment exécuter la potins de régression? Sinon je peux peut-être t'aider…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis en pleine forme et j'ai du temps aujourd'hui donc si tu me réponds rapidement je vais pouvoir t'écrire. Sinon ça ira à ce soir._

_Question : Si tu devais te décrire en quelques mots tu dirais quoi?_

_Tu me manques ( je peux écrire ça même si on ne s'est jamais rencontré?) – du moins ta, pas présence mais tout comme, façon d'être me manque. Je pense que si tu rencontrerais mes amis tu t'entendrais bien avec eux :P._

_Réécrit moi vite,_

_J. »_

Ainsi il était indisposé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. J'espère que ce n'était rien de grave…

En tout cas il disait allez mieux, voilà qui me rassurait, vraiment.

Ha ce J. Il avait le don de me rendre nerveux et inquiet comme personne. Bon sang, je ne le connaissais même pas et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaître autant que Moon, Prongs ou Wormtail. Rapidement, j'ai rédigé ma réponse.

_« J._

_Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété (alors là sortez les violons...blague à part je m'inquiétais vraiment). Trois jours de silence…_

_Je me rends compte que je suis un peu pathétique à attendre la réponse d'un mec que je ne connais même pas, à espérer qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé…je suis pathétique non? Est-ce que tu deviens débile comme moi J? _

_En potion je m'en suis pas si mal sortis, je pense…les résultats je ne les ais pas encore, mais lorsque ce sera le cas je te le dirais, soit en sur. Merci pour ta proposition, si je me plante alors tu me seras d'un grand secours!:P_

_Me décrire en quelques mots : beau, grand, ténébreux…quoi c'est ce que les autres disent de moi!! :P sinon euh…drôle, téméraire, mystérieux? Je te retourne ta question._

_J'espère que cette missive te parviendras avant ton cours, ainsi j'aurai peut-être ta réponse après le mien (pathétique je sais)._

_Tu me manque aussi. (Oui tu peux bien dire ça!) et je serais heureux de connaître tes amis, quoi que toi seul suffirait…_

_Dans l'attente perpétuelle de tes réponses,_

_O. »_

Après l'avoir envoyé à la volière, j'ai couru pour me rendre à temps en cour de potions. Là je me suis assit aux côtés de Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, qui me demanda si mon admiratrice m'obnubilait tellement qu'elle m'empêchait d'arriver à l'heure à mes cours.

- Je t'en pose moi des questions? Ai-je répondu en faisant référence au morceau de parchemin qui dépassait de sous son livre.

En parlant j'ai avancé ma main pour l'attraper le bout de papier. Le sourire de Remus a disparut au moment où il a éloigné les livres de moi, m'empêchant d'attrapé le parchemin noirci d'encre qui ressemblait à une lettre. Cette fois c'est moi qui a sourit alors qu'il se renfrognait.

- Écoute Moon, tu oublis mes lettres, j'oubli l'existence des tiennes, okay.

- Hum…okay.

- Bon.

Ceci a clôt notre discutions laissant un drôle de froid entre nous qui disparut au moment où j'ai eu mes résultats. J'avais une note parfaite. Trop contente j'ai attrapé Remus et l'ai serré dans mes bras, chose que je fais rarement.

- Merci, merci Moony. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi!

- Hum, Pad, tu m'étouffes.

J'ai relâché un Moony qui était rouge tomate. Par manque d'oxygène surement. Enfin je ne me suis pas posé de question me contentant de pousser un cri de joie et de lever le pouce en direction de James qui fit pareil.

- Bon si monsieur Black a terminé d'exprimer sa joie, nous pouvons passer au sujet d'aujourd'hui…, commença le prof.

Le reste de cour je l'ai passé à rêvasser ne portant pas attention ni aux paroles de la prof ni au son de la plume de Moony qui écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin…

Après un cours très agréable( sarcasme, sarcasme...) je me suis précipité au dortoir pour trouver une chouette. J, avait eu le temps de me répondre on dirait bien.

_« O._

_Tu te trouve pathétique? Je le suis plus que toi. Si tu savais…_

_Je me tais parce que je ne veux pas passer pour une folle hystérique…quoi que je ne puisse jamais être qualifié de folle. Je pourrais facilement passer le reste de la journée à attendre ta réponse pour pouvoir mieux t'écrire, sauf que je ne peux pas. Eh, l'école oblige :P._

_Moi je dirais : Calme, téméraire, dingue??_

_Oui bon je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais c'est toujours plus difficile de se décrire nous même!! _

_Sinon j'espère de tout cœur que tu auras une bonne note. _

_J'attends ta réponse,_

_J. »_

Par la suite il y avait ce passage qui semblait être rajouté :

_«…okay je ne sais pas trop si je peux te parler de ça, mais il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un. Un de mes amis m'a prit dans ses bras récemment et…hum…je me suis sentit tout drôle. En vérité c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…surtout que c'est un gars et…je sais pas…_

_En tout cas il fallait que j'en parle! T'en pense quoi? »_

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Un type, un type avait posé sa main sur J. Et lui qui…

Oh non non non non…

À quoi est ce que je pense?

Je ne le connais pas, c'est un gars.

Oui je peux tout lui dire, oui on est en quelque sorte proche, mais non! Jamais…

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce chap ou les relations entre mes chouchoux progresse d'un bon pas!_

_Pas trop déçu de ce saut dans le temps ( en fait il risque d'en avoir un autre plus tard...)?_

_Sur ce à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions,_

_Romania_

_xx_


	4. Reflexion

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Sahada: À suivre, à suivre. Quoi que en un sens la fin est déjà déterminée donc...Merci pour ta reviews et bonne lecture! : )

Loulou2a: En fait mes (nos) deux chouchous sont aveugles, vraiment. C'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir les "coincidences" qu'ils ne font pas le lien. Mais je me doute que dans la vrai vie quelqu'un de normal s'en serait surement rendu compte...c'est pour le bien de la fic :P Merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!

Potter: Merci, Merci!!!^^ Bonne lecture du chapitre 4!!!

Svetlana Black: Merci! Maintenant le voici, le bouton suivant! En espérant que cette suite te plaise :P

_À tout mes lecture/lectrices, un gros merci de suivre ma fic! _

_Sur ce, le chap4 _

_xx_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Réflexion**

P.o.V Remus

Depuis cet incident avec Sirius je ne savais pas quoi penser. C'était Sirius bon sang, ce n'était qu'une étreinte fraternelle, rien de plus. De toute façon ma relation avec lui n'avait pas changé du tout. Surtout que je n'avais pas trop de temps à lui consacrer, ni à lui ni à James, Peter ou Lily d'ailleurs. Entre l'école, les ASPIC à préparés (nous étions déjà en Janvier), mon devoir de Préfet et O qui me prenait beaucoup de mon temps (ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout a vrai dire) il ne me restait que très peu de temps pour voir mes amis. Il faut dire qu'eux aussi étaient très occupés.

Ce soir là je réfléchissais, non pas à Sirius mais à O. Lui qui me tenait éveiller à des heures impossible à attendre ses message, qui hantait mes pensées à tout heures du jour et de la nuit…

Bon sang pouvait-on vraiment trouver quelqu'un de son goût juste en lui écrivant?

Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa missive à laquelle je n'avais pas encore répondu.

_« J, qui hante mes moindres pensées._

_Je deviens de plus en plus en manque. En manque de tes mots, de tes phrases, de tout ce qui est toi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de moi, de ce que je ressens pour quelqu'un dont j'ignore même le nom. Bon sang, il faut que ça cesse, voilà ce que je me dis. Pourtant je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que nous arrêtions d'écrire car l'écriture, les mots, ce bout de parchemin que tu tiens dans ta main, c'est ce qui me lie à toi, la seule chose qui le fait. _

_Oh J, j'aimerais juste savoir, est-ce réciproque? Est-ce que tu te réveille la nuit en te demandant si le bruit que tu viennes d'entendre n'est pas le bruissement des ailes d'une chouette?_

_Je voudrais une chose, te voir. Est- ce que tu le désir aussi?_

_Ma question aujourd'hui est celle-ci, que signifie J?_

_O, qui se demande comment il pourra juste attendre que tu lui répondes.»_

Ça faisait au moins trois fois que je lisais ces lignes et toujours je me sentais bouleversé. Une plume dans les mains, un morceau de parchemin devant moi, j'hésitais. Fugace, le souvenir de Sirius me revint. Rapidement je l'ai chassé pour écrire…

_« O,_

_J'ai longtemps hésité à te répondre, me demandant s'il n'était pas préférable que nous arrêtions de nous écrire. Pourtant, me voilà en train de rédigée cette lettre pour la même raison que toi : Je suis incapable de couper les ponts…_

_C'est réciproque, quoi que ce soit, ça l'est. Je me réveille sans cesse la nuit en me demandant si tu as reçu ma dernière lettre, si tu va bien, à quoi tu penses…_

_En vérité, je meurs d'envie de te voir, mais ça me terrifie. Peut-être que je te plais sur papier ( peut-on vraiment dire ça???), mais en vrai…_

_Merlin, je ne sais plus…_

_J, c'est pour John. _

_O c'est pour…?_

_John, qui sera incapable de dormir cette nuit»_

La lettre à peine partie que je me suis levé. Heureusement que je dormais dans une chambre séparée de mes amis car sinon le bruit de mes pas les aurait surement réveillés. Je marchais de long en large, jetant parfois des coups d'œil à la fenêtre espérant voir revenir la chouette. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle était là.

« _John,_

_Je suis heureux de pouvoir mettre un nom sur mon si cher correspondant. C'est fou, en quatre mois ce qu'on peut apprendre à connaître quelqu'un! John j'ai les mêmes craintes que toi. Je me demande aussi ce que tu penseras de moi lorsque nous nous retrouverons face à face. Viendras-tu au bal de l'agence le 14 février pour m'y rencontrer?_

_C'est difficile pour moi de l'avouer, mais tu me plais John, énormément. Quand même serais-tu la plus horrible créature de Poudlard que tu me plairais encore. J'avoue avoir peur de ce sentiment, parce qu'il m'oblige à considérer que je puisse m'intéressé aux gars. Mais peut-être que ce ne sont pas les gars qui me plaisent, seulement toi! :P_

_Tu sais plus le temps passe, plus je m'imagine te rencontrer._

_Un mois c'est long,_

_Je t'embrasse ( je peux?)_

_O, pour Orion._

_P.S : peux-tu concevoir être attiré par un homme? »_

Il s'appelait donc Orion, ou peut-être était-ce son surnom ou juste un pseudonyme. Après tout John était mon « middle name » et pas mon vrai nom.

- Orion…

_« Orion,_

_Oui, oui, définitivement oui. _

_Oui je serai au bal même si je crève de peur._

_Oui je peux concevoir être attiré par un homme, quoi que pas par n'importe qui. _

_Je sais que c'est bizarre. Je pense que nous ressentons la même chose, la même crainte, la même attirance et en même temps nous nous détestons pour ces sentiments, mais je peux vivre avec ça. Je peux vivre en sachant que j'aime un type nommé Orion… ( je vis déjà avec un tas de choses pas normales: P)._

_Je pense que la chose à ce demander serait est-ce que toi tu peux vivre avec ça?_

_Sinon Orion ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, non?_

_J'attends ta réponse,_

_John qui t'embrasse aussi (tu peux le faire si ça te chante, je ne me défilerai pas :P)»_

Je me suis laisser tombé sur mon lit me demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir m'écrire. Il était tard, très tard, et demain il fallait que je me lève tôt. J'avais un cours d'histoire de la magie, puis Arithmancie et étude des Moldu avant de terminer par Astronomie. Bref toute une journée. Pourtant je ne me suis pas couché, trop impatient de la réponse d'Orion. Lorsque la chouette est finalement revenue, je lui ai presque arraché le parchemin du bec ce qui me valu un hululement de reproche de sa part que j'ai ignoré.

_« John,_

_Oui. Je peux vivre avec ça. Avec l'idée d'aimer un homme. Un homme que je ne connais même pas. _

_Par contre quelque chose me préoccupe. Tu dis vivre avec un tas de choses pas normales. Je me permets de demander si tu as trois bras, un œil unique où quelque chose du genre? :P_

_Okay humour douteux dans de mauvaises circonstances je sais. Tu n'es donc pas obliger de répondre._

_Sinon, Orion n'est pas mon vrai nom j'avoue. J'imagine que John non plus? Peu importe, peut-être est-ce mieux d'utiliser des pseudonymes comme ça ce sera moins gênant pour la suite…( ha là tu dois te demander quoi…hum je te réserve la surprise pour plus tard…heyhey....n'essais pas de comprendre, je délire tard le soir et tu le sais :P)._

_Puis-je te demander quel serait ton type d'homme ( dire qu'il y a trois mois je te demandais ton type de femmes…)?_

_Puisque tu ne te défile pas, peut-être ai-je une chance de te donner plus qu'un petit baisé…_

_Orion »_

J'ai froncé les sourcils en lisant la phrase qui se terminait pas pour la suite…

La suite? Arg Orion, tu te moques de moi!!!

Puis un sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres. Plus qu'un baisé hein?

_« Orion,_

_J'ai une constitution normale si tu veux savoir et si tu ne me crois pas il n'en tien qu'à toi de venir vérifié par toi-même :P_

_John est aussi un pseudonyme si on peut dire quoi que…bref tu sauras en temps voulu ( et ne va pas te plaindre que je te cache des choses…c'est quoi la suite??? o.O)._

_Mon type d'homme- oui je saisis l'ironie- difficile comme question. Si je devais nommé un gars qui pourrait- et je dis bien pourrais m'interressé- je dirais ( roulement de tambour)_

_Sirius Black._

_Quoi que tu en dise, n'y voit aucun désir de comparaison. Je me fiche bien du physique, j'aime ton esprit Orion. Mais Sirius, lui, m'attirerait physiquement. Mentalement et bien…hum ça faudrait en reparler plus tard :P_

_Et toi? Il serait ton genre?_

_C'est quoi la suiteuh????_

_John qui meurt d'envie de savoir _

_P.S : Si c'est à un french que tu penses…et bien te gêne pas!!! »_

Satisfait j'ai donné la lettre à la chouette avant de m'étendre de nouveau sur mon lit tout en songeant au visage d'Orion lorsqu'il lirait mon invitation à venir vérifier si mon corps était normalement constitué. Déjà j'étais amusé. Restait juste à attendre…et à combattre le sommeil qui, lentement s'insinuait dans mon esprit…

* * *

_J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère autant que vous avez eu de le lire ^^_

_Laissez vos commentaires!!!_

_À bientôt,_

_Romania_

_xx_


	5. Lettres intimes

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Sahada: Effectivement, on peux dire que, au minimum, il sera surprit! Mais je pense que sa réponse va aussi être surprenante...:) Merci et Bonne lecture.

Sa-Chan: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente de savoir qu'on me lis même si un mobile!!^^ Quand au fait que je suis sadique, c'est un commentaire qui revient souvent!!!!:P Bonne lecture!!

Loulou2a: Merci! Effectivement, ils commencent à être accro! Mais ce n'est que le début ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres!!!

feasie: J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review même si tu avait la flemme!!^^ Et oui mon cerveau est aussi atteint de yaoi, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire XD? Bonne lecture du chapitre 5!!

Mlle Potter: Effectivement, ils ne prennent pas le temps de réfléchir ni même d'envisager la possibilité que ce soit leur ami! C'est ce qui rend les choses encore plus ironiques ( et drôle?) pour ceux qui savent! VMerci et voilà la suite :P

Svetlana Black: Merci! Aujourd'hui en ce 1er novembre, apparait enfin le bouton suivant!!!:P Je partage ton amour pour eux à 100%. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre en espérant que tu aimes autant que le 4e.

_Un gros merci à mes revieweur/euse!!! Je sais que je me répête mais les reviews sont comme le salaire d'un auteur, donc c'est toujours très agréable de savoir ce que pense ceux qui te lisent. Bisous!^^_

_Sur ce place au Chapitre 5..._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Lettres intimes**

P.o.V Sirius

Lorsque j'ai lu la réponse de John j'ai bien failli tomber en bas de mon lit.

_« …si je devais en nommé un se serait (roulement de tambour)_

_Sirius Black._

…»

Ainsi je l'attirais physiquement, bien qu'il ignore mon identité. Quelle ironie. Surtout que John disait que mentalement il y reviendrait. Ça revenait à avouer que soit il me connaissait (peut-être était-il à gryffondor?) soit qu'il ne me connaissait que de vue et de réputation dans ce cas je comprends quel mentalement je ne lui plaise pas.

John comment réagiras-tu en découvrant que je suis Sirius Black? Homme adulé de Poudlard, Maraudeur, Animagus, descendant d'une famille de sang Pur…

Hum…

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'invitation de mon cher correspondant à venir découvrir son corps me plu énormément c'est pourquoi je répondis :

_« John,_

_Sirius hein? Moi mon type serait plutôt celui qui vient en deuxième dans le top 10 de Poudlard, Remus Lupin. Toi non plus n'y voit aucune comparaison…_

_Dans un autre ordre d'idée :_

_Il me tarde de te rencontrer pour voir si ce corps est aussi normal que tu veux bien me le dire…hum…j'en rêve!!!_

_Une chambre sombre, seuls tout les deux. Moi parcourant ta peau blanche de baisés alors que tu murmures mon nom._

_Hum…_

_Ça serait bien non?_

_Tu rougis? J'en suis sur…je sais que je peux être choquant parfois (encore là je suis vraiment, mais vraiment soft…)._

_Si tu veux que j'arrête, je le fais…( je te promet d'être sage si c'est ce que tu souhaites!)_

_La suite? Il n'en tient qu'à toi…_

_Orion qui se permet un french finalement. »_

La réponse je n'ai pas eu à l'attendre. Elle fut immédiate et ne contenait qu'un seul mot :

_« Continue… »_

Alors j'ai poursuivis…

...

Ainsi s'écoula le mois de janvier. Entre les études et les lettre plutôt coquines ( hum…oui passons…) que j'échangeais avec John je songeais que le bal approchait à grand pas. Bientôt, très bientôt je rencontrerais mon bien-aimé ( ne faites aucuns commentaires sur ce dernier terme…).

Aujourd'hui, le quatre février, j'étais dans mon cour d'histoire de la magie. Comble de la chance j'étais assit dans le fond de la classe, isolé de mes amis. Une bonne chose lorsqu'on a une lettre de notre correspondant à lire et que celle-ci est plutôt osée. Pendant que le prof parlait j'ai ouvert le parchemin que j'avais reçu ce matin et ai commencé ma lecture :

_« Orion,_

_Dix jours…_

_Hum si tu me permets je pense que je vais reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté dans ta dernière lettre._

_Mes mains quittèrent tes cheveux sombres pour s'aventurer sur son torse halé que laissait voir ta chemise outrageusement ouverte. Elles s'attardèrent un moment sur les deux boutons de chair roses avant de venir sur tes épaules pour faire glissé ta chemise par terre. Alors soulevant ma tête tu pris sauvagement possession de mes lèvres. Après plusieurs baisés sauvages, tu pose ta bouche dans mon cou avec pour idée de me marquer comme étant tient…_

_- John…_

_Je t'entendis gémir alors que mes mains se glissait à l'intérieur de tes pantalons et…_

_Haha je te laisse là-dessus,_

_Ne m'en veux pas trop, je sais que tu as cour et je ne veux pas que tu ais certaines « tensions » si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Je t'aime,_

_John »_

Pas de tension hein? C'était rater…

Tout en imaginant Rogue avec Rusard pour me calmer, je me suis emparé d'un parchemin vierge pour me venger. John, prépare-toi…

_« John,_

_Dix jours… »_

Nos lettre commençaient toute par le nom de l'autre ainsi que le nombre de jour avant que nous nous voyons face à face.

_« Je te Hait!!! Non je plaisante. Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie pour cette tension si agréable surtout en cours (sarcasme, sarcasme….et je t'interdis de rire!)._

_Bon mon tour de te faire souffrir…de plaisir…_

_Je repris possession de tes lèvres avant de m'attaquer à tes pantalons que d'un sort je fis disparaître. Je t'entendis protester lorsque tu te retrouvas aussi nu qu'à ta naissance, mais je te fis rapidement taire en me saisissant de ce qui était si tendu chez toi._

_Je t'entendis gémir mon nom, alors que tu me suppliais d'aller plus vite. Pourtant je n'en fit rien. Et lorsque tu allais finalement attendre les étoiles, je me suis arrêté. Grognement de frustration de ta part. Sans m'y attarder je repartis à la conquête de ton corps tout en omettant cet endroit particulier. Mes mains suivirent le tracer de ta colonne vertébrale te faisant frissonner avant de se déplacer sur tes fesses, puis vers l'intérieur de tes cuisses, sans toutefois le toucher._

_- Orion…s'il te plait…_

_Tu me suppliais maintenant et j'adorais ça je l'avoue…_

_Sans écoutés tes supplications de plus en plus insistantes je me suis penché vers ton oreille pour y murmurer :_

_- Tu es vraiment normalement constituer John…_

_Rire sadique…maintenant c'est moi qui m'amuse. Bonne chance pour la tension John. _

_Je t'aime_

_Orion »_

Chose certaines, John serait aussi frustré que dans l'histoire. Je m'amusais en écrivant cela, sans penser que la tension reviendrait. Okay concentration.

Rogue et Rusard qui s'embrassent…

…

Rogue et Rusard qui couchent ensemble…

Eurk…

Mais même ça ne fait pas disparaître mon désir de John. Et merde.

Enfin se termine le cours, je vais aller envoyer ma lettre, mais avant direction la douche! Et froide, non glacée de préférence…

* * *

_voilà la fin de ce chapitre que j'espère moins sadique que l'autre...quoi que...^^_

_À bientôt pour le sixième,_

_Romania_

_xx_


	6. Le jour du bal

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Moonynette: Merci pour cette review! Contente de savoir que j'ai une autre lectrice assidue!!!^^ C'est vrai que ces lettres leurs ont permis de découvrir une face cacher de chacun ( il faut dire que Remus n'aurait surement pas dit de telle choses en toute connaissance de l'identité de son correspondant...et surment pas lors d'un face à face!!!). La recontre n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais bien dans le prochain! Bonne lecture du 6e!

Loulou2a: Oui j'avoue que c'était prévisible, mais c'est de Remus dont on parle...comment ne pas le trouver de son gout???^^ Merci pour ta review!

Sahada: Effectivement, la rencontre sera des plus...( je n'ajoute rien pour ne pas gacher le "punch" mais en tout cas c'était agréable à écrire). À voir dans le prochain chapitre ( le 7e). Merci et Bonne lecture du 6e.

Violine: Merci! C'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on a des nouvelles-ancienne lectrice :P!!! En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre!

Svetlana Black: Merci! Effectivement, chaud c'est le mot! loll. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ( le 5e) parce que je pensais au troubles des deux garçons. C'était un peu cruel pour Sirius non? Surtout dans un cours!!! XD. La rencontre dans le prochain chapitre, pour l'instant, place au sixième! Bonne lecture.

Mlle Potter : Ouaip :P, mais bientôt ils sauront...bientôt^^ Obtu, c'est bien le mot!!! Merci pour ta review et surtout bonne lecture!

_Mes chères revieweur/euses, je vous zaime!!! Bisous!!_

_place au chapitre 6 ( qui arrive beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, mais j'avais trop hâte de vous livrer la suite!!!^^)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Le jour du bal**

P.o.V Remus

Je pense que je vais devenir fou avant de réussir à me rendre au bal. Hier soir j'ai reçu deux missive. L'une contenait le numéro de la table à laquelle je devais me rendre à minuit pour rencontrer Orion, la 23. L'autre une lettre d'Orion qui m'empêcha de dormir…

Depuis que nous nous envoyons des lettres plus…osées, jamais nous n'avions…euh…passé à l'acte dans l'une d'elle!?! Hier, Orion décida d'y remédier.

Respire Remus, respire.

Ouf…

Bref, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir. Surtout qu'il dit être attiré par moi physiquement! J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction…

Je suis terrifier et excité (dans le sens que je ne peux plus attendre de le voir et rien d'autre...quoi que...).

Orion.

Ce soir, enfin je verrais ton visage. Parce que n'ayant pas d'image mentale lorsque je pense à toi c'est quelqu'un qui ressemble fortement à Sirius que je vois, ce qui est, somme toute, assez troublant (surtout lorsque je songe à ta dernière lettre. Aujourd'hui j'ai été incapable de regarder Sirius dans les yeux!)…

Orion…

…

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Comme seul ceux qui ont correspondu durant les cinq derniers mois sont présents tout le monde dévisage tout le monde. Comble du malheur, mes amis ne sont pas là. Pourtant j'aurais bien cru que Peter se serait inscrit. On dirait que non. Et Sirius? Il ne recevait pas des lettres lui aussi? Surement s'est-il défilé. Mon regard se perd dans la foule parmi laquelle je reconnais certains Gryffondor, quelques Serdaigle de ma connaissance, mais c'est tout.

Je tente de me vider l'esprit, de me calmer. Tout ira bien…tout ira bien…

Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter.

- Remus?

- Sirius?

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à face avec mon ami qui me dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ayant parlé en même temps nous rions un peu ce qui détend l'atmosphère.

- Je suis content que tu sois là Sirius, je déteste cette ambiance.

- Oui moi aussi. Mais c'est normal au fond. Tout le monde dévisage les autres tentant de savoir lequel des visages présent est leur correspondant.

J'ai acquiescé.

- Tu sais ça m'étonne de toi. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était des idioties cette agence?

- Ouais…mais tu sais, certain arguments peuvent faire changer d'avis…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour que je devine ce qui s'était produit.

- C'est James hein? Il t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas le faire alors tu l'as fait pas vrai?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il répondit :

- Tu me connais décidément trop bien Moony.

- Normal, après sept ans.

Le silence régna entre nous deux un moment. Sirius semblait songeur et regardait la foule. Moi, j'étais mal à l'aise parce que depuis que Pad m'avait rejoint, les filles présentent nous dévisageaient. Compte tenu que Sirius était le sex symbol numéro un de Poudlard ex aco avec James c'était normal. Mais même avec le temps je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment fait. Enfin…

- Alors Moon tu as trouvé l'amour finalement?

La question de Sirius me fit sursauter.

- Oui.

Ma réponse à peine donnée que je voulu l'effacer. Que penserait Sirius lorsqu'il me verrait avec Orion et…

Minute.

J'avais dit à Orion que j'étais près à vivre avec le fait d'aimer un homme. Si mes amis avaient accepté ma lycanthropie ils pouvaient bien accepter mon homosexualité non? Sinon tant pis.

Mais Orion, lui, que penserait-il de ma condition de loup-garou?

De nouveau l'angoisse me noua les entrailles. Pour tenter de penser à autre chose j'ai demandé d'un ton qui se voulait amuser :

- Et toi Paddy?

- Oui.

Sa réponse me surprit grandement. Le prenant par les épaules je me suis exclamé :

- Alors le grand Sirius Black a enfin trouvé l'amour. La plus belle fille de l'école, il l'a rejeté, mais une fille lui écrit pendant cinq mois et il tombe amoureux!! J'y crois pas.

Sirius me repoussa et braqua sur moi un regard sombre avant de dire :

- Ne met pas en doute mes sentiments Lupin.

Son ton était froid et je sus que je l'avais blessé.

- Pad, je ne voulais pas…

- Et puis, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de ce que je venais de lui dire, ce n'est pas une fille.

Ceci dit il s'éloigna me laissant sous le choc.

Minute…

Sirius.

Amoureux? (voilà qui est plus qu'improbable mais possible)

D'un gars? (On est tombé dans un univers parallèle? Si j'avais sut que j'avais une chance…non, non Moon ce n'est pas le temps de pensé à Sirius…)

Voilà quelque chose que j'aurais crue impossible si quelqu'un me l'avais rapporté, si je ne l'avais pas moi-même entendu. De nous quatre, les maraudeurs, Sirius était la dernière personne que j'aurais pu croire homosexuelle.

Décidant que je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, j'ai couru après lui.

- Pad…Pad…

- Quoi?

- Je…je suis désolé. C'est juste que ça m'a surprit.

Le regard de mon ami s'adoucit et il me tendit un verre, pas d'alcool, que je bu doucement.

- Et pour ce que j'ai dit avant de partir, fini-t-il par me demander d'un ton inquiet.

- Ça? Pad, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Si tes sentiments sont sincères alors je te soutiens à 100%.

- Merci, Moon.

J'ai souri.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos je voulais te dire…, commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par les organisatrices de la soirée.

- J'inviterais maintenant les correspondants à se rendre à la table qui porte le numéro que vous avez reçu hier soir par hiboux…

Orion...

* * *

_Et oui, c'est ainsi que ce terminer le 7e chapitre de cette histoire,_

_Dans le prochain, la rencontre tant espérée/redoutée._

_À plus,_

_Romania_

_xx_


	7. Minuit

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Sa-Chan: Voilà la suite. En espérant que tu l'aimes! Par contre ce chapitre est environ la même longueur que les autres et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin qui est déjà pas mal finalisé ;)

Feasie: Voilà quelque chose qui va vraiment me rester! :) Je parle bien sur du "sadique"!!! Mais, bon je sais que je le suis donc je ne m'en plaint pas!!! Sinon merci pour ta review et bonne lecture de la suite!

Loulou2a: Je sais, mais je suis sadique que veux-tu??^^ Mais pour Rem' c'est qu'il a toujours été attiré par Sirius ( comment ne pas l'être???). Par contre la réaction ne sera peut-être pas celle que tu imagines, à voir :) Bonne lecture et merci!

Sahada: C'est vrai que lorsqu'on vit la situation, notre jugement est altérer! Sinon, voilà enfin la tant attendue rencontre, qui, peut-Être, ne sera pas telle que tu l'imagines...Bonne lecture!!!^^

Mlle Potter: La suite, tout de suite!!! En espérant ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre!! :)

Violine: Comme je l'écrivais à Freasie, c'est un surnom qui va me rester!!! Mais je l'assume! Surtout que c'est l'avis de la plupart de mes lectrices :). Voilà le chapitre 7 qui contient LA rencontre!^^

Omb66: Contente que tu ais aimé autant que moi qui ai apprécier les écrires! J'espère que la rencontre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes...quoi que...:)

Moonynette: La rencontre? Et bien là voilà enfin! J'espère que tu vas l'aimé malgré...( je te laisse le suspence, XD).

Diane: Voilà, la suite toute neuve de correspondance! En espérant que tu ne seras pas frustrée à la fin de ce chapitre!!:)

Elayna Black: Contente d'avoir une autre lectrice!!! Tant mieux si tu aimes! J'espère tu appréciras ce chapitre!^^

Svetlana Black: Svet'( je peux me le permettre?) il faut absolument que je te demande quelque chose: Commens-tu fais pour toujours me laisser une review 3 min après que j'aille poster le chapitre? Pas que ça me dérange, oh loin...très loin de là :) mais je me posais la question! En fait ça doit juste adonné que tu es sur l'ordi en même temps que moi :P Et bien, aurait-on là une connection spirituelle? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toute tes reviews et bonne lecture du chapitre 7!^^

_Sur ce l'auteur sadique que je suis vous souhaite à toutes bonne lecture. Bisous!!^^_

**Chapitre 7**

**Minuit**

P.o.V Sirius

On y était enfin. Le moment que j'attendais depuis trois long mois. J'allais enfin rencontrer John. Souriant sans être capable de faire autrement j'ai regardé Remus qui semblait aussi heureux que moi.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta table? Ai-je proposé.

- Pourquoi pas?

Oui Remus était heureux, mais nerveux aussi. Ça paraissait dans son ton de voix. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à sa table. Lorsque nous sommes passés à la hauteur de celle portant le numéro 23, la mienne, je suis passé tout droit. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que Moony ne me suivait plus. En vérité il s'était immobilisé juste devant ma table.

- Rem?

- Merci Pad! Tu peux y aller maintenant, je pense être bon pour la suite.

Son ton était toujours nerveux mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient mon attention.

- Sir?

Minute, minute. Est-ce que…?

- Moon, c'est ta table?

- Oui. Sir ça va?

Au moment où il disait ça, ses yeux ont semblé s'éclairer, comme s'il venait de réalisé ce que je venais de comprendre. Puis il demanda ce que je n'avais osé lui demander :

- Orion…?

- John…?

Nos regards se sont croisés alors que le silence semblait être tombé dans la salle. Bon sang, on aurait dit que je me retrouvais dans un film proche. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu en arrivé là?

Remus semblait bouleversé. On aurait dit qu'il luttait intérieurement contre plusieurs émotions, ce qui était mon cas présentement. J'étais déboussolé, heureux aussi, mais j'avais peur, extrêmement peur. La réaction de Moony me terrifiait. Il resta immobile un long moment comme perdu dans ses pensées avant de s'avancer vers moi comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. C'est à ce moment que ce produisit une chose que je n'avais pas prévue.

- Hey Pad.

Moi et Remus avons tourné la tête vers la source de la voix.

- James?

Ce fut tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de dire avant que Remus me balance une gifle au visage. Sur le coup, il frappait fort – vraiment fort – j'ai reculé.

- Tu savais…, murmura Moony. Vous saviez tout les deux…

En parlant il me regardait moi, puis James des larmes de rage coulaient sur son beau visage. Et avant même que j'ais pu dire quoi que ce soit, Remus s'enfuit quittant la salle en courant. Moi je restais bêtement là à me tenir la joue alors que James posait sur moi un regard déboussolé.

- Euh, je suis absolument sur de ne pas comprendre, commença mon meilleur ami.

- Sortons d'ici, fut ma réponse

Puis lorsque nous sommes arrivé dans le couloir, j'ai attrapé James par le collet avant de le collé contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là au juste Potter? Crachai-je.

- Pad, du calme.

Me rendant compte de mon geste, j'ai relâché mon ami puis me suis laissé tomber par terre.

- Je voulais juste voir avec qui l'agence t'avais jumeler. Mais lorsque je vous ai vu toi et Moony je me suis demander si vos correspondantes ne vous avaient pas fait faux bond alors je suis venu voir et…

James s'interrompit.

-…oh je vois. C'était Moony hein?

Tout en parlant, mon frère de cœur se laissa tomber à mes côtés.

- Désolé Pad, c'est de ma faute. Moon doit penser que c'était un coup monté de notre part.

- Dire que je n'en savais rien…que je n'ai pas sut voir les signes…

- Les signes?

- John était absent pendant trois jours chaque mois, il aidait un de ses amis en potion, il avait un secret qu'il ne tenait pas à me dire…

- John?

- C'était le pseudonyme de Moony.

Je recu un coup sur la tête gracieuseté de James.

- Idiot. Comment s'appelle Moony?

- Remus Lupin.

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où voulait en venir Prongs.

- Mais encore? Son nom complet.

- Remus John Lupin pour…

Je me suis interrompu brusquement.

- John! Ha, mais quel imbécile je fais…James, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Sir, ce n'est pas si grave. Oui bon tu correspondais avec Moony. Et alors? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tombé amoureux de ton correspondant et que tu venais au bal dans le but de rencontrer la personne que tu aimais.

Je n'ai rien dit.

- Sir?

Silence.

- Et merde.

- Je sais, ai-je répondu.

- Bon, commença James. Si tu aimes Moony alors tu devrais aller le voir pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- Attend, c'est tout?

- Comment ça tout?

J'ai planté mon regard dans celui surprit de James.

- Je veux dire…hum…tu n'es pas…euh…dégouté ou de quoi de même?

- Parce que vous êtes des gars tout les deux? Tu l'aimes oui ou non?

- Oui.

- Alors tout est parfait, répondit simplement mon meilleur ami avec un sourire.

- Merci James.

Après notre petite conversation, nous avons convenu que j'allais attendre le lendemain pour parler à Remus. De toute façon, là tout de suite il ne m'écouterait probablement pas. Ainsi je dus passer la nuit à attendre, me faisait violence pour ne pas me lever, me rendre à la chambre de mon ami pour tout lui dire.

Que ce soit Remus mon correspondant me remplissait de joie, vraiment. Je veux dire, Remus me plaisait physiquement, et j'étais tombé amoureux de l'esprit de John. Comme c'était une seule et même personne, mon ami depuis sept ans, rien de mieux ne pouvais m'arrivé. À moins bien sur que Remus me repousse justement parce que c'est moi, parce que nous sommes amis…

Mes pensées s'embrouillaient alors que je tentais, en vain de m'endormir…

* * *

_Et lala, l'arrivée innoportune de James T.T_

_Sinon cette histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin...encore 2 chapitres..._

_Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une autre fics SB/RL qui est un peu UA...mais bon je vous réserve la surprise pour plus tard, lorsque j'aurai terminé Correspondance!!!^^_

_À bientôt,_

_Romania_

_xx_


	8. Vérités

Réponses aux reviews:

TVXQFane Sa-Chan: Merci! Voilà la suite plus tôt que prévu! En espérant que tu aimes!!!^^

Akkira: Merci pour la review! Contente de te compter parmis mes lectrices! Pour ce qui est de la gifle je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais faire agir Remus de cette manière trop classée féminine...en tout cas, ce qui est fait est fait!^^Bonne lecture!

Loulou2a: Voilà la suite, qui est l'avant dernier chapitre...de petites explications entre nos deux chouchoux!!!^^

Moonynette: Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas du genre à faire finir mal une fics...quoi que je pourrais changer d'avis :) XD Je sais que ça aurait pu finir à la rencontre mais je trouvais que c'était trop court 7 chapitre...si vous n'aimez pas les derniers chapitre, au pire, j'éditerais celui-ci...en tout cas, bonne lecture de l'avant dernier chapitre!

Mlle Potter: Moi aussi j'aime James ( même si je ne lui donne pas toujours le beau rôle...à suivre éventuellement :P). Pour Siri et Rem ne t'en fait pas, tout finira bien...en tout cas je crois ^^ Bonne lecture!

p.s: Pour ce qui est de ma fic, elle est déjà poster ( l'auteur qui voulait trop la poster!!!^^)

Sahada: Voilà les explications attendue, en espérant que tu aimes!^^

Elayna Black: Si tu as raison de me faire confiance? Je serais tentée de dire oui!! Alors je le dis!! En tout cas bonne lecture :)

Omb66: Oui, je suis en court d'écriture et je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup! Sinon voilà l'avant dernier chapitre dans lequel Sirius et Remus ont une petite conversation!!:)

Svet': Tout s'explique!!!^^ Moi j'aime bien James quoi que je respecte ton opinion...mais c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du être là...bref ce qui est fait est fait...dans ce chapitre, les explications... Bonne lecture!!!

_Bon voilà le chapitre 8, l'avant dernier de cette fic! En espérant qu'il vous plaise!_

_Sinon, pour les interressée, j'ai mis sur le site le chapitre 1 de ma prochaine histoire: The right kind of wrong :)_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous!!!!^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Vérités**

P.o.v Remus

Sirius.

C'était lui mon correspondant! C'était lui dont j'étais tombé amoureux, de ses pensées, ses mots, sa façon d'écrire. Bon sang, qui l'aurait cru? Je veux dire, Sirius m'a toujours attiré physiquement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Il a un côté qu'il ne montre pas à ses amis, ce côté de lui qui m'a charmé.

Lorsque je me suis approché de lui après avoir découvert qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec Orion, je n'avais pas l'intention de le giflé. En vérité je voulais lui dire que pour moi ça ne changeait rien que ce soit lui, que de toute façon je l'aimais (même si j'étais extrêmement gêner du type de lettres que nous nous étions envoyées vers la fin…).

Mais lorsque j'ai vu James tout est devenu clair. Sirius devait avoir découvert depuis longtemps mon identité. Après tout, je disparaissais trois jours chaque mois, j'avais d'excellente notes en potion, je disais aidé mon amis…etc.

Oui, il devait le savoir. Alors lui et James…

Bon sang comment a-t-il pu se moquer de moi ainsi.

Moi son ami…moi qui l'aime tellement…

Sirius.

Je le hais!

Non je ne peux pas le haïr, mais je le souhaiterais tant.

Après l'avoir giflé, j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit, des larmes de rage coulant sur mes joues. Je lui en voulais. Il m'avait blessé plus profondément que toutes les blessures que j'avais pu avoir dans toute ma vie.

Mais, malgré cela, je l'aimais encore…

Le lendemain matin, c'est épuisé que je me suis levé pour me rendre à la grande salle. Là je vis mes trois amis, mais c'est loin d'eux que je suis allé m'asseoir sous le regard interrogateur de Lily. J'ai mangé en silence, maudissant le fait que j'avais presque tout mes cours avec Sirius et James, le plus souvent assis à leurs côtés.

Premier cours, DCFM. J'étais assis à l'avant avec James. Lorsqu'il voulu m'adresser la parole, j'ai détourné la tête et il n'a pas insisté.

Deuxième cours, Botanique. Là, je suis allé me placer avec des Serdaigles de ma connaissance, restant loin des Maraudeurs. Je senti leurs regards sur moi tout le long du cours.

Midi. Encore là je me suis tenu loin des autres. Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Lily se levée puis se rassoir lorsque James lui dit deux ou trois mots…

Pas Lily, non elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans, pour sur.

En après midi je me suis promener dans la cour, levant toujours les yeux vers le ciel par habitude. Non, plus jamais je n'aurais de message, je n'en voulais plus de toute manière. Puis nous avions potions. J'étais avec Sirius. C'était la première fois depuis hier que nous nous retrouvions face à face.

- Rem, je…

J'ai levé la main pour le faire taire, me concentrant sur la potion à faire. Du Véritasérum, la potion de vérité. Hum, ironique non?

La professeure nous demanda de boire celle de notre voisin pour la tester puis de poser une question à ce dernier pour voir si notre potion fonctionnait. De mauvaise grâce j'ai bu une fiole de la potion de Sirius. Comme il ne réussissait que très rarement j'ai douté que sa potion fonctionne. Lui bu la mienne puis me regarda attendant que je lui pose une question. Plusieurs me sont venues à l'esprit : Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Tu le savais non?

Finalement j'ai opté pour une question plutôt neutre lorsqu'on y pense.

- As-tu déjà menti à quelqu'un en lui affirmant que tu l'aimais?

- Non.

J'ai dévisagé Sirius sans rien ajouter. Cette question n'avait aucun rapport avec notre situation puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait de vive voix. Il l'avait écrit. J'ai croisé les bras attendant sa question, me disant que de toute façon il me serait facile de mentir.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime Moony?

J'ai fermé les yeux, me suis préparé à répondre et…

- Oui.

Non, non! Je voulais dire non et puis…

J'ai plaqué mes mains sur ma bouche comme si cet acte pouvait effacer mes dernières paroles.

Est-ce que Sirius aurait enfin réussit à faire une potion correctement?

- J'ai retenu la leçon, dit-il alors comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées.

De rage, j'ai poussé Peter assit à ma gauche puis suis sortit du cours de potin sans porter attention au prof qui hurlait mon nom.

- Moon!

J'entendis Sirius courir derrière moi, mais je ne me suis pas arrêter pour autant.

- Remus!

J'ai continué de courir atteignant la cour extérieure du château après avoir traversé la salle principale. Une fois dehors je n'ai ralenti qu'en arrivant près du saule cogneur à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

- John, cria finalement Sirius en me rattrapant.

- Pourquoi m'avoir poursuivit?

- Parce que je dois te dire la vérité, fut sa réponse alors qu'il s'arrêtait près de moi.

Sans l'écouter j'ai continué à avancé pour me rapproché du saule. Alors Sirius m'attrapa par l'épaule pour me tirer vers lui. J'ai eu envie de crier « lâche-moi » mais je savais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je dirais sous l'effet de la potion alors je me suis tut.

- Où tu vas comme ça?

- À la cabane hurlante.

Le regard de Padfoot devient affolé.

- T'es malade? Tu vas de faire tuer comme ça?

- Et?

- Et? Moony tu es mon meilleur ami au même titre que James et Peter! Je ne veux pas te perdre!

- Ton meilleur ami? Désolé mais je ne veux pas l'être, surtout pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Toi et James…

- James n'a rien à voir là dedans Moon.

Il disait la vérité, j'étais forcé de le reconnaître. Alors il avait fait ça tout seul pour se moquer de moi?

- Tu es content maintenant? Et moi qui ai été assez bête pour tomber réellement amoureux de toi.

Sans un regard pour Sirius j'ai plongé en avant pour tenter d'atteindre l'endroit qui me mènerait au tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante seulement le saule ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Je du rouler sur le côté pour éviter de me retrouver écrasé.

Mes réflexes en tant qu'homme était moindre qu'en tant qu'animal alors que j'entrais et sortait du tunnel avec mes trois amis transformés. Je réussis tout de même à me remettre debout, me baissant pour éviter une branche. Seulement une arriva derrière moi que je vis à la dernière seconde. Alors je vis une ombre noir se jeter entre moi et la branche. Nous fumes tout deux percutés et nous avons revolé plus loin, à l'abri.

Une fois par terre, m'en tirant avec des égratignures, je vis Sirius sous sa forme animale, étendu un peu plus loin, du sang coulant sous lui. Doucement il redevenait lui-même sans pour autant que ses blessures disparaissent.

- Sirius, me suis-je écrier en me jetant sur lui.

- Doucement, toussota-t-il.

- Idiot, murmurai-je à travers mes larmes, tu n'avais pas à faire ça…

- Qu'est-ce je ne ferais pas pour la personne dont je suis amoureux?

Il réussit à sourire alors que je murmurais que je l'aimais aussi…

* * *

_Oui bon, ainsi ce termine ce chapitre...le prochain est assez court mais j'avais besoin du P.O.V de Sirius donc c'est pourquoi la fin n'est pas dans ce chapitre!!!_

_À la prochaine pour le dernier_

_Romania_

_xx_


	9. John et Orion

Réponses aux reviews:

xxShimyxx: Merci pour la review! Au moins tu n'aura pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la fin!!!:) Bonne lecture!

Akkira: En fait oui je suis québécoise ( je me permet de te demander ce qui m'as "démasquée"?^^). Merci pour la review et j'espère que la fin te plaira!!!

Omb66: Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre! En espérant que tu l'aimes ;)

TVXQFane Sa-Chan: Merci, merci!!!!^^ J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre!!! Bonne lecture

Sahada: Merci. Le chapitre final est envoyé, reste à savoir s'il sera à la hauteur :)

Mlle Potter: Merci à toi pour toute tes reviews !! C'est vrai, moi aussi je me demande comment l'auteur à pu l'ignorer :) Quoi que peut-être elle le savait, vu les indices qu'il y a dans les livres... On ne le saura jamais j'imagine! Bonne lecture du dernier chapitre!

Elayna Black: Merci. Voilà le chapitre final! Bonne lecture.

Svet's: C'est juste pour qu'eux le sache :) Merci pour toute tes reviews et bonne lecture de ce chapitre!!^^

_À toutes mes revieweuse: Merci, merci, merci...( l'auteur qui se répête à l'infini, mais qui est vraiment heureuse du succès de sa fic qui n'était au départ qu'une idée en l'air!). Je vous zaime toute!!!_

_Maintenant place à l'ultime chapitre de correspondance..._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**John et Orion**

P.o.V Sirius

Je m'en suis assez bien tiré tout compte fait. Une blessure à l'abdomen guérit rapidement par magie ainsi que quelques côtes brisées qui guérirent de la même façon. James, Peter et Lily sont souvent venu me voir et j'ai eu beaucoup de fleurs, chocolats et lettres en tout genre pendant ma convalescence de courte durée. Mais de toutes les lettres que je reçus, la seule que je lu fut celle d'un certain John.

_« Orion,_

_J'ai été absolument stupide, j'espère de tout cœur que tu pourras me pardonné. En tant qu'ami je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne me rendes pas mes sentiments que j'ai laissé le doute s'infiltré en moi. _

_Je t'aime Sirius, _

_Si tu le souhaite, j'aimerais passer te voir demain,_

_Je t'embrasse, et espérant pouvoir le faire pour vrai bientôt,_

_John »_

Ma réponse fut la suivante :

_« Tu es mieux d'être là à la première heure, idiot de loup!»_

Aussi je l'attendais, lors de mon dernier jour de convalescence à l'infirmerie. Lorsque je le vis entrer mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

- Bonjours, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Bonjours, ai-je répondu en me retenant de me jeter sur lui. Je suis Sirius Orion Black, enchanté.

Remus leva les yeux vers les miens puis regarda ma main tendu avant de sourire et d'entrer dans mon jeu.

- Moi de même! Je suis Remus John Lupin. Content de voir enfin mon correspondant en face.

- Et moi donc, fut ma réponse avant que je cède et l'attire à moi pour sceller nos lèvres d'un doux baisé.

Dire que ce fut merveilleux ou magique ce serait trop « fille » alors je vais me contenté de dire que c'était pas mal (bon okay quoi c'était Remus donc c'était forcément un baisé qui donne envie de le poussé sur le lit et de…hum oui bon…).

- Je t'aime, murmura Remus lorsque je l'ai laissé respirer.

- Moi aussi stupide loup.

J'ai voulu l'embrasser encore, mais il s'est reculé.

- C'est moi que tu traites de stupide monsieur « Remus, j'ai encore besoin d'aide en potion…tu sais c'est pas mon fort et…hum…steuplait!!! ».

- J'ai jamais dit ça…

- Hum hum…

- Moon…

- Oui?

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il semblait vraiment amusé. Non mais il se moquait de moi?!? On ne se moque pas du grand Sirius Black même lorsqu'on est à la fois son meilleur ami et son amant (bon futur amant, mais on ne jouera pas sur les mots!!!).

- Ne me cherche pas sinon tu auras le droit à « la suite »!!

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de mon Remus alors qu'il me disait en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres :

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas justement ce que j'attends depuis le début?

Après cela je me suis jeté sur lui et si l'infirmière ne serait pas revenue en disant que le temps de visite était écoulé et que je devais encore rester pour la journée, je pense que nous ne nous en serions pas tenu aux baisés.

Notre première fois vint bien après (enfin deux jours c'est bien après non? Quoi depuis le temps qu'on attendait ;). C'était dans le lit de Remus, sa chambre étant plus intime que la mienne que je partageais avec cinq autres gars. C'était…merveilleux (quoi je n'ai pas d'autre mot donc j'utilise celui là…ha lala que c'est compliqué). Parfait, tout simplement. Et lorsque nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre je sus que je n'aimerais plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

Tient, maintenant que j'y pense je n'ai pas encore remercié James de m'avoir « obligé » à m'inscrire…

Bah ça peux encore attendre non? De toute façon mon Moony vienne juste de se réveillé et à en juger par ses mains qui se balade il n'est pas encore rassasié…

* * *

_Voilà la fin qui à, j'espère, comblé votre faim!!!:D_

_À très bientôt pour une autre histoire_

_Romania_

_xx_


End file.
